Adventure Time with Marcie and Princess Bubblegum
by Julie Verne
Summary: Marcie helps Princess Bubblegum with a wireless power transmitter. I don't sleep a lot so I put Adventure Time on my playlist and it seeps in. Science is pretty accurate because Engineering is MATH. Also this has implied lady-kissing so if that's not your bag, go buy a new one because this is femslash up in here.


Adventure Time with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum

* * *

Marcie's not a princess so the Ice King had never kidnapped her before. But her father was the ruler of the nightosphere so, just one time, he took her with him.

He always kept his prisons nice, did the Ice King. Always treated the princesses with respect, if locking princesses in prisons was respectful. Jake and Finn had been on another mission, rescuing some snot-goblins from some wizards or something. Which explained why Lumpy Space Princess and Princess Bubblegum were already in the cell.

Marcie slumped to the ground as soon as the Ice King had left his chilly dungeon.

"Ugh, this is just perfect. He didn't even let me grab my guitar. It's not fair," Marcie started immediately. Lumpy Space Princess started joining in because there was very little she enjoyed quite so much as complaining. And Princess Bubblegum? She sat in the corner and stared at the newcomer, shivering occasionally.

Marcie and LSP had just finished making up a song about prison being stupid and Kings being stupid especially when their kingdom is an ice realm when Marceline noticed Princess Bubblegum shaking. She looked down at herself and the thick woolen jumper she was wearing, then looked over at Princess Bubblegum in her thin pink dress. As a vampire, she didn't feel the cold, and neither did LSP but it was becoming obvious that Princess Bubblegum did.

Princess Bubblegum looked up just in time to see a red hoodie being pulled over her head.

"What's this for?" She asked Marcie, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't like it. It's ugly, so it suits you." Said Marcie in the maddeningly casual way she had. LSP chortled behind her and Princess Bubblegum thought about tearing the jumper off but it was warm and she was cold and Finn had never taken this long to rescue her before.

"Well, thanks, I guess." She said, and went back to converting wireless signals to wireless energy transmissions in her mind. Unwittingly she began to draw the equations she was thinking of in the ice with an icicle.

"You don't have to thank me for telling you how ugly you are. Anyone with eyes could tell you that." Marcie said off-handedly, leaning against an icy stalagmite.

"I see. That wasn't what I was thanking you for though." Princess Bubblegum returned absently, already onto the half wave of the antenna stub for the micro-strip she had previously designed. The formula would have to be adapted for different kingdoms due to the different distances from the sun and therefore different constants and different speeds of light in a vacuum. And then to allow for the lack of vacuum very specific atmospheric tests would have to be made in each kingdom. Given that she already knew all the available conditions for her own kingdom, she could use that as a theory test and then, once it was working, expand it to other kingdoms. It was going to be magnificent.

Marcie had insulted Princess Bubblegum five more times during this thought process and it wasn't as much fun if she wasn't paying attention, even if LSP giggled at each insult.

* * *

The Ice King bought in two more princesses and some food that evening, taking advantage of Jake and Finn being occupied elsewhere to collect as many princesses as he could. Princess Bubblegum didn't even look up when he came in and he asked Gunter why when they were alone later. Gunter just made penguin noises.

The Ice King did try his best to provide for the Princesses but he didn't know a lot about their diets. It had been three days since Marcie had last eaten and the Ice King hadn't taken into account the fact that she was a vampire. The other princesses did well on the food he gave them, but Marcie had only the color from a single apple. She looked toward Princess Bubblegum in the corner, still working on formulas. She used her sweet vampire moves to appear in front of her suddenly and bared her fangs. Princess Bubblegum didn't respond. She was deeply involved in transmission power to receiver power ratios. She didn't even flinch when Marcie sank her fangs into the neck…

Of her red hoodie.

Marcie slurped the color from the hoodie and Princess Bubblegum snapped back to the present.

"Oh. You must have been hungry." She said idly, looking around and noting the advent of more princesses to the cell. "Jake and Finn still busy?"

"Guess so," Marcie replied before slinking off into a corner and watching the Princess closely for the rest of the night. She didn't even notice Marcie's red eyes fixed on her.

* * *

Finn and Jake came through for them in the morning, bursting into the cell and freeing the princesses. Jake waited for Princess Bubblegum to thank him but instead she turned to him, almost distraught.

"Why did you destroy _that_ wall Finn? I had all my calculations there."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll fix it." The human and dog tried to patch up the wall but only made a worse mess.

"I can remember most of it, I think," said Marcie from her corner. Everyone jumped in shock.

"Oh really Marcie? Do you think you can come back to the palace and help me write it all out again?" Princess Bubblegum asked hopefully. Marcie just nodded, fangs bared. Finn led them out of the castle, past a tied up Ice King in his under-bandages. No one asked.

* * *

Two days later Princess Bubblegum was testing her new wireless transmitters. All was going according to plan until Peppermint Butler stepped in the way and suddenly Marcie was covering Princess Bubblegum with her body and was also a little bit on fire.

"You didn't have to do that if I'm so ugly," Princess Bubblegum calmly told Marcie as she patted out flames on the vampire's back, making no move to get up or shift the vampire from atop her.

"Maybe I don't think you're all that ugly after all," said Marcie, blushing a deep red.

"And maybe I'm wearing this red shirt for a reason," said Princess Bubblegum. "Well, It'd have to be a good one; it clashes terribly with my hair." Marcie took a sip from the shirt and Princes Bubblegum could feel burnt flesh heal under her fingertips. "And," she added, blushing as deeply crimson as Marcie "maybe I'm wearing this red lipstick for a reason too."

Finn saw the explosion of the transmission device and hurried to Princess Bubblegum's kingdom atop Jake in stretch mode. When he got there he helped Peppermint Butler to his feet and then left the kingdom as soon as he could. Kissing was sort of gross but maybe it wasn't when it was two of your best friends doing the kissing.


End file.
